


We All Fall in Love Sometimes

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: Bernie spirits an exhausted Elton away to a remote location and realizes, watching Elton sleep, that he is in love with him, and has been for a long time.
Relationships: Elton John/Bernie Taupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	We All Fall in Love Sometimes

_Did we, didn't we/should we, could we/I'm not sure 'cos sometimes we're so blind..._ ("We All Fall in Love Sometimes" - Elton John & Bernie Taupin)

He looks younger without his glasses, his face open and trusting in sleep, the early morning light painting his features an ephemeral gold. Bernie never considered himself anything other than die-hard, five-star, copper-bottomed, right-down-the-middle arrow straight but lately something has changed. He knows Reg – he still can’t really think of him as ‘Elton’ – draws people to him by virtue of both his talent and his powerful personality, but it’s his emotional neediness that keeps them there. And Bernie loves him, _really_ loves him, but until last night he never suspected it was anything other than brotherly. He assumed he’d always feel this way, that it was Reg – Elton – who saw their relationship in several other dimensions, and he’d made sure early on to disabuse him of that notion. _I love you man, but not like that._ No, not like that. Never like that.

Except last night’s concert in Boston broke something in Elton, broke him bad, and when he came offstage his paranoid tantrum went so far over the top Bernie was afraid he’d hurt himself. He’d raged up and down his dressing room, ranting about imagined threats, some fan in the front row who’d laughed during the encore, something Reid had said in the limo on the way to the venue. Something _Reid_ said. Bernie wished Reid would just throw himself in the fucking sea sometime. It was his fault Reg – Elton – was so fucked up lately, his fault so much blow disappeared up Elton’s nose, his fault Elton looked like shit, exhausted and broken down with dark rings underneath his eyes. Bernie barely recognized him anymore. He was no longer the sweet, gentle Reg Bernie had met in that little café on a grotty London side street, so open and eager, so beautiful, singing “The Streets of Laredo” with him. If Bernie were completely honest with himself, he’d fallen in love with Elton that day. He was in love with him now. He’d tried for months – years – to deny it, but he was tired of that shit and sick of lying to himself.

The man in the bed beside him stirred, kicked the sheet away. He was naked except for his underwear, lying on his side facing Bernie, his cheek pillowed on one hand. The position pulled the beautiful curve of his mouth awry, distorted the dimple in his chin. He murmured in his sleep, his mouth opening on a small gasp. Dreaming, Bernie thought. He watched, fascinated, as the sleeping man’s brow furrowed. _What are you dreaming about?_ he wondered. He hoped Elton was getting some decent rest. He’d slept all the way from Boston on their private jet, completely worn out from relentless weeks of touring, a grinding schedule set by John Reid, whose usual motivation was making money, often at Elton’s expense. He didn’t give a shit about Reg, was only interested in him as an investment. Maybe, early in their relationship, he’d cared about him, but Bernie suspected that Reid’s only interest now was in how rich Elton was making him…how rich Elton would continue to make him, dead or alive.

Elton rolled onto his back and flung one arm above his head. He shifted his hips in the bed and uttered a small groan. The sound went straight to Bernie’s cock. Elton sighed, murmured something unintelligible, followed by “fuck,” and Bernie jerked, hot lust shimmering along his limbs. He leaned up on his elbow, watching Elton’s face, while his other hand slid into his boxer shorts. He was already hard as steel, the tip of his cock slick with his body’s own moisture. He licked his lips, torn between action and stillness, between reaching across and hauling Reg into his arms and staying where he was, silent, watching. His fingers tightened around the shaft of his cock, his thumb spreading the moisture on the head, squeezing gently as a ball of heat pooled low in his belly. _What would he do?_ Bernie thought, _if I kissed him? What would he do if I touched him?_ He was suddenly desperate to find out. _Wake up,_ he thought desperately, _Jesus, Reg, I want you._

“Bernie.” Elton’s long-lashed brown eyes were gazing at him. Elton was awake. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” His own voice sounded cracked and strained. He felt caught out, a little ashamed, as if he’d been doing something wrong.

“Where…?” Elton sat up, looked around the room. “Where the fuck are we?”

Bernie laughed. “I kidnapped you,” he confessed. “You need a rest. We’re on an island in the North Atlantic.” He continued, a little breathlessly, hoping this wouldn’t prompt another tantrum, “I told Reid I was taking you away and there was nothing he could do about it.”

Elton raised an eyebrow. “You kidnapped me.” He gazed at Bernie for a moment, then suddenly burst into laughter. “You are fucking mental,” he said. “So I’m your prisoner, is that it?”

“Something like that.”

Elton scratched his bare chest lazily and suddenly Bernie’s gaze was riveted to that expanse of bare skin. He realized too late that he still had one hand on his cock. “You’ve got one hand in your pants,” Elton said. He grinned, that wonderful gap-toothed grin that Bernie loved beyond all reason. “Were you wanking while I was asleep?”

“No!” Bernie protested, pretending at outrage. “You were…murmuring in your sleep.”

“Was I?” Elton reached out and stroked Bernie’s face gently. “Did I say anything interesting?”

“I need to talk to you,” Bernie said. It came out too abruptly, and he felt like an idiot.

“Yeah?” Elton moved closer, and suddenly he was very close, and Bernie’s eyes were closing and Elton – Reg – kissed him and _Oh God yes!_ The first kiss tumbled effortlessly into a second, and then Bernie was rolled onto his back and he was looking up at Elton. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Bernie whispered. “Fuck, yes, Reg, Jesus, I want – just—” He stuttered into silence, felt warm hands sliding between his legs, slipping his underwear down off his hips…warm hands that clasped his buttocks, pulling him against Elton’s body, so that he felt the long bulge of the other man’s erection against his sweating belly. “Christ,” Bernie exclaimed giddily, “you’re fucking huge.”

Elton smiled against his mouth, reached down to cup Bernie’s balls, squeezing gently. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and, “open your legs.”

Bernie tensed, suddenly afraid. He’d never done anything like this before. Did Reg expect…could he do… _that_? “I don’t think I can do that.”

“We won’t do anything that you don’t want,” Reg promised. “Honestly, Bernie, I would never hurt you. You know that.” His mouth fastened onto the side of Bernie’s neck, kissing, sucking, licking a fiery trail to the hollow of his throat. Bernie gasped as Reg’s tongue teased his nipples to hardness, his thighs trembling as waves of pleasure rose and broke over him, each stronger than the last. He clasped his legs around Reg’s waist, his hips rising, their bodies rubbing together. “I want you to feel good,” Reg said. “Jesus, Bernie, I love you.”

“I--love you--too.” It was hard for him to speak. Reg was holding him so tight, their cocks pressed and rubbing together, bodies rising and falling, rising and falling, the pleasure of the things that Reg was doing drowning him. He grasped the nape of Reg’s neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss, as the pleasure rose and peaked and overflowed, and he came harder than he’d ever come in his life, came so hard that his vision went. “Oh God,” he chanted, weeping with the searing pleasure of it, “Oh God, oh God oh God!” He was dimly aware of Reg’s ecstatic body writhing on top of him, as his pleasure also overtook him and he throbbed his orgasmic release into the space between their bellies. “Jesus, Elton, I love you.”

They lay clasped together, sweaty and sated and sticky, their bodies exhausted, sated, weak with pleasure. Elton reached out and lifted Bernie’s damp hair off his forehead. “Are you all right, love?”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Better than all right.” Why had he waited so long? All his previous objections made no sense in hindsight. Love was love, regardless of gender. He should have known this. He should have known. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Elton said. He smiled, and it illuminated his beautiful face. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Mmm…” Bernie sighed blissfully, moving into Elton’s embrace. “More than okay, love.” He felt his body relaxing, slipping into sleep, and he hoped they could make love again when next they woke, that he would have many more chances to show Reg how much he loved him, how much he would always love him, how they belonged together, forever. Forever and a day. Forever and a lifetime.


End file.
